


Ella, como una noche Decembrina

by Red4Ever



Series: Un Viaje Individual [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Malvie - Fandom, bal - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red4Ever/pseuds/Red4Ever
Summary: Amar no es fácil. Amar desde la distancia es imposible.





	Ella, como una noche Decembrina

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic en esta página. Así que tened piedad.

Temblando, sus manos se aferraban la una a la otra, mientras su propio aliento atrapado en su garganta salía a cortas bocanadas desiguales. Podía sentir el frío de la noche mordiendo la piel de sus hombros expuestos por el delicioso vestido azul medianoche que había diseñado para esta ocasión.

Claro, como una diseñadora experta, Evie sabía cómo ocultar el luto tras la elegancia, y el maquillaje ahumado para cubrir las ojeras profundas arraigadas por el llanto. Ella podía hacerlo, ella podía soportar la tortura del flajelo a su corazón por esta noche y las que fuesen necesarias antes de partir. Se lo repetía una y otra vez como un mantra. 

La celebración de Nochebuena en Auradon era maravillosa, la gala que el rey Ben había decidido realizar con villancicos, cómida deliciosa, aromas dulces y felicidad por doquier, solo trajo más motivos al corazón de la Princesa de azul para hundirse más en el fondo de su estómago.

No es que detestara la fiesta, ni la comida, incluso, no era por el rey Benjamín... Todo se debía a la hermosa chica de purpura que tenía en estos momentos entre sus varoniles brazos.

Mal Bertha. Su mejor amiga. Antigua nemesis en la Isla. Hija de Maleficent. Heroína de Auradon y...su amor no correspondido.

Mal reía, bailaba alrededor de la pista siguiendo torpemente los pasos de Ben, de vez en cuando pisandole y ganando risas de quienes les rodeaban. Era tan feliz junto a su caballero de azul, que solo causo una herida supurante en el alma de Evie.

Pero no fue hasta la medianoche, cuando Benjamín le dió a su novia el regalo de Navidad, y que está, con lágrimas en los ojos se arrojó contra el en un beso humedecido, que Evie supo que no podría, no lo lograría. Debía marcharse en ese momento.

Y como una Cenicienta, descencio las escaleras. Pero, no tenía quién corriera tras de ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen comentarios si desean que sea una historia larga!


End file.
